A lista Versão Akatsuki
by Beautymoon
Summary: Lista de coisas que todos os membros de nossa amada, idolatrada, salve salve instituição megalomaníaca, estão proibidos de fazer.    .


_**Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Masashi Kishimoto e TV Tokyo.**_

_obs 1: Essa fic é só pra relaxar, galera. Da mesma forma que avisei na primeira 'lista', aviso nessa também: OOC será inevitável. _

_obs 2: Essa lista não segue uma cronologia certa. Você vai se deparar com coisas relativas a tempos antigos, e outras de tempos mais novos. O time Taka, por exemplo._

_obs 3: Divirtam-se! xD_

_

* * *

**A lista- Versão Akatsuki**_

Lista de coisas que todos os membros de nossa amada, idolatrada, salve salve instituição megalomaníaca, estão proibidos de fazer

**1**- Hidan está proibido de vender colares baratos de Jashin na _feirinha_, ou onde quer que vá. Sabemos que é divertido, mas, o lucro obtido deixou Kakuzu com _ciúmes_.

**2**- Kakuzu está proibido de usar seu jutsu para costurar a boca de Hidan.

**3**- Nós sabemos que isso é, tipo, _utilidade pública _mas- não faça.

**4**- Pensando melhor, Líder-sama está disposto à uma excessão, apenas _nesse próximo fim de semana._

**5**- Deidara está proibido de substituir a máscara de Tobi por uma do _Darth Vader_. Honestamente, loiro terrorista, você devia ser mais perceptivo. Dentro da base é muito divertido; lá fora, numa captura de jinchuuriki **NÃO **é divertido!

**6**- Jinchuurikis estão proibidos de rir às custas da Akatsuki. _Não importa se um dos membros usa uma máscara do Darth Vader._

**7**- Todos estão proibidos de comer sushi na frente de Kisame. Yeah, razões óbvias.

**8**- Hoshigaki Kisame está proibido de monopolizar a lista com coisas como 'Não comam peixe!'. _Se você quer frango, coma seu maldito frango_!

**9**- Konan está proibida de tirar seu uniforme Akatsuki. A coletiva hemorragia nasal foi de proporções _astronômicas_. E não temos um banco de sangue para repor.

**10**- Sem contar que todos os membros estiveram a ponto de serem 'rineganizados' para o resto de suas miseráveis vidas.

**11**- Hidan está proibido de fazer rituais no quarto. Kakuzu pergunta: '_Você abateu uma vaca aqui?'_

**12**- Uchiha Itachi está proibido de passar mais do que 7:30 min no banho. Apenas, corte logo esse cabelo!

**13**- Uchiha Itachi está proibido de 'pegar emprestado' o dinheiro de Kakuzu, a fim de pagar contas de água e produtos de cabelo caros.

**14**- Kakuzu está proibido de tentar matar Uchiha Itachi por causa da regra nº 13.

**15**- Todos estão proibidos de dizer que Tobi/Madara é Uchiha Obito.

**16**- Por quê? Nós _não _queremos um Hatake Kakashi furioso invadindo a base, está aí seu porquê!

**17**- Todos estão proibidos de comer ramen, seja na base, seja em qualquer canto do _mundo_. O cheiro certamente atrairá Uzumaki Naruto e, agora, não é a hora certa...

**18**- Hidan está proibido de pregar sua religião.

**19**- Pela 154363789908770000 ª vez- A GENTE NÃO LIGA!

**20**- Kisame está proibido de trocar o esmalte escuro de Itachi por um rosa. Sério, homem, você quer, tanto assim, morrer?

**21**- Deidara está proibido de por um vestido na marionete de Sasori. _Sério, homem, você quer, tanto assim, morrer?_

**22**- Deidara está proibido de usar às bocas de suas mãos para comer na mesa. Isso é nojento.

**23**- Zetsu está proibido de se aproximar, num raio de 1 km, do jardim de rosas de papel da Konan. Elas parecem plantas, mas, não são.

**24**- Só para reforçar: plantas são _verdes_; papel é branco.

**25**- E você _não _quer ver Konan zangada. Esse é o pequeno conselho de Líder-sama.

**26**- Essa é das listas antigas: Orochimaru está proibido de ficar olhando o bumbum de Uchiha Itachi._ A não ser que você goste de ser 'sharinganizado' por três dias inteiros_.

**27**- Hidan está proibido de usar os travesseiros para estancar o sangue, depois de seus rituais. Nós não ligamos se dois litros de sangue saírem do seu peito..._Travesseiro não é band-aid_! E estamos em falta de travesseiros por sua causa.

**28**- Sasori está proibido de jogar areia nas calças de Deidara. Sabemos que a expressão dele foi _muito _engraçada, mas, lembre-se que o propósito aqui é _extrair bijuus_, não _rir da cara de seu parceiro._

**29**- Mesmo que Líder-sama tenha rido também.

**30**- Todos estão proibidos de fazer piadas de sacanagem, durante a extração do bijuu. A concentração...some.

**31**- Isso é pra você, Kisame._ Nós quase deixamos escapar um monstro de cinco caudas_, na última vez.

**32**- Piadas de loiras, japonês e tomatinhos, entretanto, são bem vindas.

**33**- Esqueça os tomatinhos. Itachi os _odeia_.

**34**- Deidara está proibido de gritar: 'Conjuntivite no Jutsu!' quando Itachi usar seu Sharingan. Isso só acontece porque você está com inveja.

**35**- Deidara está proibido de negar o ítem àcima.

**36**- O resto da Akatuski, entretanto, é livre para zoar às vistas do Uchiha como bem entenderem.

**37**- Desde que saibam desviar dos inevitáveis _Amaterasus, Tsukoyomis, e Susanoo's_.

**38**- Uzumaki Naruto está proibido de chamar Zetsu de 'Aloe Vera'. Sim, estamos _bastante _cientes de que não o capturamos..._ainda_. Mas, sua hora vai chegar.

**39**- Uchiha Itachi está proibido de insinuar que Deidara possuí qualquer grau de parentesco com a kunoichi de Konoha, Yamanaka Ino.

**40**- Sasori está proibido de chamar a outra metade do Zetsu de '_Elmer_'.

**41**- Sabemos que Zetsu é extremamente parecido com seu amigo imaginário de infância. A gente só não está nem aí.

**42**- Sasori está proibido de despejar veneno na argila, a qual Deidara irá comer.

**43**- Isso se aplica para soníferos e laxantes, também.

**44**- Tobi está proibido de aterrorizar Líder-sama com a máscara de Darth Vader. _De novo_.

**45**- Pare de dá-lo idéias, Deidara.

**46**- Kakuzu está proibido de falar para os jinchuurikis que Hidan é, na verdade, um vampiro. Jinchuurikis costumam dar uma de heróis quando o adversário é Akatsuki, mas, _vampiros_? Nããããããaaaaaao! Eles_ correm até as pernas caírem_.

**47**- E membros da Akatsuki _não _apreciam corridas de três dias e três noites...sem parar.

**48**- Todos estão proibidos de encostar em Konan. Ela é propriedade do Lider-sama.

**49**- Ao menos que, você queira sua _alma _sendo sugada de seu corpo.

**50**- Líder-sama está proibido de dizer que Konan é sua propriedade. Deixa isso para os momentos privativos. Nós _não _estamos interessados na vida sexual de vocês.

**51**- Sasori está proibido de usar a argila de Deidara para fazer uma _escultura do Tsujikage_, só pra emputecer o loiro.

**52**- E não vem dizer que é 'arte'. _Dane-se a arte_!

**53**- Uchiha Madara está proibido de usar o dinheiro da Akatsuki para comprar um radar de jinchuurikis. É muito caro. E diga ao seu sobrinho (ou seja lá o que for), Itachi, que nós _ainda _estamos no vermelho por causa dele!

**54**- Tobi está proibido de trocar nosso 'cool' Chapéu da Akatsuki por um chapéu '_One Piece'_. Sério, cara, isso _não _é engraçado.

**55**- Uchiha Madara está proibido de roubar a argila de Deidara, para fazer esculturas do Shodai Hokage com ela, e enchê-las de agulhas.

**56**- Vodoo não funciona apenas em pessoas _vivas_?

**57**- Ah, e antes que você comece. A regra nº 46 também se aplica à esculturas do _Yondaime _Hokage.

**58**- Uchiha Madara está proibido de se aproximar, num raio de 5km, da argila de Deidara.

**59**- Karin está proibida de emprestar seus óculos para Uchiha Sasuke. _Você quer, tanto assim, morrer?_

**60**- Juugo está proibido de falar com pássaros, perto de Kisame. Ele tem _medo_.

**61**- Suigetsu está proibido de tentar matar Kisame... em todo santo lugar que o vê!

**62**- Sim, isso inclui o banheiro.

**63**-_ Suigetsu está proibido de tentar matar Kisame... em todo santo lugar que o vê! _Nós estamos repetindo porque essa regra não entrou nesse seu cérebro aguado da primeira vez.

**64**- Hidan está proibido de dizer: 'Caras, vocês vão direto pro inferno!'. Você não acha isso um pouco _ingênuo_? Eu quero dizer, nós somos _Akatsuki_! É praticamente senso comum o lugar para onde vamos.

**65**- Todos estão proibidos de se aproximar, num raio de 10 km, de Konan, em dias de TPM. Isso é para sua segurança.

**66**- Especialmente a sua, _Líder-sama_.

**67**- Sabemos que ser um Akatsuki é, por definição, um desejo de morte. Mas, não vamos apressar _tanto assim _as coisas.

**68**- Todos (Deidara, Sasori e Hidan) estão proibidos de desenhar óculos e bigode na estátua seladora de Bijuus.

**69**- Mas, se vocês são tão ligados em 'arte', Uchiha Madara diz que vocês podem fazer isso na _montanha dos Hokages _à vontade. Ele até oferece o balde de tinta e o pincel.

**70**- Zetsu está proibido de usar seus poderes para espiar seus colegas em seus quartos. Isso é Akatsuki, não um_ Reality show_!

**71**- Todos estão proibidos de fazer trocadilhos ofensivos. Dentre os quais:

Para Itachi: 'Quem não tem colírio usa..._Sharingan_.'

Para Hidan: ' Em terra de cego quem tem-' Oh, esse _ainda _é do Itachi.

Para Konan: 'Pobrezinha, sempre fica com a _papelada_.'

Para Pein: 'Mais _buracos _do que o teto do QG da Akatsuki...'

E, acima de tudo, para Sasuke: 'Rei dos Emos.' Por alguma razão, isso soa _nostálgico _para ele.

**72**- Líder-sama está proibido de se juntar aos outros membros em seu dia de folga na praia. Por alguma razão..._sempre _chove.

**73**- Todos estão proibidos de pedir pizza na base.

**74**- A não ser que você divida conosco, e depois mate o entregador.

**75**- Todos estão proibidos de terem animais de estimação, porque eles fazem cocô, e _ninguém vai querer limpar_.

**76**- Não ouse falar das invocações de Líder-sama! _Eles não fazem cocô_!

**77**- Kisame está proibido de dizer que as invocações de Líder-sama são seus pokemóns.

**78**- Sua espada é muito mais 'monstro de bolso' do que as invocações, seu _hipócrita_!

**79**- Tobi está proibido de presentear Uchiha Itachi com uma 'caixa surpresa' do Orochimaru. Você quase o matou de susto, Tobi!

**80**- Sim, sabemos que você é um _bom garoto_, e não tinha essa intenção. Apenas...não faça mais.

**81**- Kakuzu está proibido de amarrar Hidan. De novo. Não vamos cair nessa de 'estou só ensinando como amarrar um jinchuuriki', pela _terceira vez_!

**88**- Tobi está proibido de trocar sua máscara por uma do '_Pânico_'.

**89**- Especialmente depois de Kisame ter assistido o filme, e ter ficado..._impressionado_.

**90**- Deidara está proibido de tentar assustar Tobi com garras falsas do _Jack Crueger_.

**91**- Na verdade, filmes de terror estão _banidos _da Akatsuki. _Para sempre. Forevermente. Por toda a eternidade. Até que as estrelas virem pó._

**92**- Kisame está proibido de _continuar _enchendo o saco de Itachi, dizendo que ele será tio, em potencial, de lindos Uchihas com _longos-cabelos-cor-de-rosa_. Tal comentário causou o inesperado efeito de fazer Uchiha Itachi quase morrer... de _rir_.

**93**- Todos estão proibidos de usar as palavras _'Uchiha'_, _'cabelos' _e _'rosa' _na mesma sentença.

**94**- Todos estão proibidos de 'brincar de lutinha'' dentro da base._ Nós precisávamos daquele escritório!_

**95**- E não queremos mudar para outra base. _De novo_.

**96**- Leiam esta regra com muita atenção, pois é de EXTREMA importância: **TODOS ESTÃO PROIBIDOS DE LUTAR PERTO DA NOVA TV DE PLASMA!**

**97**- Aquele que, por ventura, arranhar, manchar, quebrar, explodir, ou causar qualquer tipo de dano à nova TV de plasma será _castrado_.

**98-** Todos estão proibidos de pôr cola no assento do Líder-sama. _Você sabe quem você é._

**99**- E Líder-sama gostaria de dizer que você está tããããaaaoooo fu...

**100**- Zetsu está proibido de comer os insetos de argila de Deidara.

**101**- As baratas em baixo da pia, contudo, são _todas suas_.

**102**- Uchiha Itachi está proibido de trapacear no pôquer usando genjutsu.

**103**- Uchiha Itachi está proibido de usar seu genjutsu para não pagar a conta dos dangos que comprou.

**104**- É permitido, entretanto, que Uchiha Itachi divida seus dangos com o resto da Akatsuki. _A Akatsuki aprecia dangos_.

**105**- Deixe um para Konan, se não ela vai começar uma tirada de _horas _sobre 'direitos femininos'.

**106**- Mais do que um, no entanto, está _expressamente _proibido. Pois ela irá acusá-lo de estar tentando 'deixá-la mais gorda que uma casa'.

**107-** Uchiha Madara está proibido de elogiar os olhos de qualquer um. Sério, homem, essa sua _obsessão _por olhos está fazendo o resto dos membros _borrarem em suas calças_.

**108**- Todos estão proibidos de _dormir _durante os discursos megalomaníacos de Uchiha Madara e/ou Líder-sama.

**109**- Se você fizer isso de novo, Hidan, nós vamos _enterrá-lo vivo_.

**110**- Uchiha Madara está proibido de tentar, de novo, fazer vodoo com as esculturas do Shodai e do Yondaime Hokage.

**111**- Deidara está proibido de presentear Madara com uma estátua de vodoo de Uchiha Sasuke e/ou Uchiha Itachi.

**112**- Uchiha Sasuke está proibido de chegar na base com um _tentáculo _embaixo do braço, dizendo que ele _acabou de capturar um jinchuuriki_.

**113**- Sim, nós estamos _bem _cientes do seu problema visual, mas, não use isso como desculpa.

**114**- Honestamente, Sasuke, de quem você aprendeu _tantas _desculpas esfarrapadas? _Hatake Kakashi?_

**115**- Pela última vez... Nós pedimos **Hachibi**, não _sushi_!

**116**- Itachi está proibido de se aproximar da máquina de lavar. Por causa da sua vista ruim você jogou uma meia _vermelha _junto das roupas brancas.

**117**- Agora, todas as nossas roupas estão com cara de _pijama_.

**118**- Tobi está proibido de dizer que _Deidara-senpai está parecendo um algodão doce _nessas roupas que Itachi lavou.

**119**- Konan está proibida de cutucar Líder-sama com os pés por baixo da mesa. Não que a gente se importe, mas, da última vez você quase deixou Uchiha Itachi _estéril_, por acidente.

**120**- Sim, nós estamos cientes que a probabilidade de Itachi usá-lo é bem perto de zero. Apenas...não queremos ser conhecidos como a organização que assassinou a única esperança de ressureição do clã Uchiha, _muito obrigado_.

**121**- Tem sempre _Uchiha Sasuke_, claro. Mas, ninguém na Akatsuki acredita que ele vai se engajar nas maravilhosas atividades do sexo, não. De fato, há um bolão na Akatsuki sobre isso. A maioria vai com a teroria de que, um dia, _Sasuke vai comer tanto tomate e arroz e ficar tão cheio que...ele vai se dividir em dois Sasukes._

**122**- Sasori está proibido de pôr laxante na argila de Deidara...de novo. Os resultados foram bombas gasosas que, numa concentração específica, podem tornar-se _armas de destruição em massa muito mais poderosas do que jinchuurikis._

**123**- Líder-sama está proibido de ter idéias sobre a regra nº123.

* * *

Oie!

Depois de 'A lista', eu volto com a 'A lista Vs. Akatsuki'! xD Okay, podem falar, ficou mais sem noção do que a primeira. Eu já tava querendo fazer essa versão desde quando postei a primeira. Só que as idéias demoraram para aparecer... Para falar a verdade, essa aqui foi muito mais 'construída' do que a outra. A de Naruto e Sasuke saiu rapidinho, numa inspiração só. Já essa...semanas e semanas. Sempre que batia alguma idéia, eu deixava anotado. No fim compilei tudo e deu...nisso!

Espero que tenham gostado. E tenham em mente que essa fic não é para ser levada a sério. xD _Definitivamente._

Digam as suas favoritas nas reviews!^^

Ja ne

Moon


End file.
